


evoke the stars above

by sixseater



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fix-it fic, because my heart, post-34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixseater/pseuds/sixseater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s lying in Carmilla’s bed, clutching her pillow, thinking of all the things she never got the chance to say. I’m sorry and I was wrong and I miss you and how could you leave me like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evoke the stars above

**Author's Note:**

> title from stars' hold on when you get love and let go when you give it

Laura is slumped over Carmilla’s body. Perry places a hand on her back. “Laura? Laura, sweetie, we have to go.”

“No, we can’t…I can’t just leave her here.” She starts sobbing again.

“I know, I know. We’ll come back for her in the morning, I promise,” Perry says as she gently pulls Laura up from the ground and guides her into a hug.

 

Laura can’t get the image of Carmilla’s lifeless eyes out of her head. She’s lying in Carmilla’s bed, clutching her pillow, thinking of all the things she never got the chance to say. _I’m sorry_ and _I was wrong_ and _I miss you_ and _how could you leave me like this._

The sun just starting to rise when she hears the door open and assumes that it’s Perry bringing her more brownies or something. “I don’t need any more brownies, Perry. Just leave them by the door or something.”

“Hey, cupcake.”

Laura sits up immediately. “Carmilla? Is that you?”

Carmilla flashes her a tired smirk. She’s covered in dirt and grime and blood and looks about as bad as Laura feels. “It’s me,” she says.

Laura’s off the bed in a second and tackles her right back into the hallway. “Woah there, tiger,” Carmilla says as she wraps her arms around Laura’s shaking body.

“You died.” Laura clutches Carmilla as tightly as she can. “God, I saw you die.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Carmilla says while she runs her hand through Laura’s hair.

“You’re alive,” Laura whispers into the crook of Carmilla’s neck.

“In more ways than one, sweetheart.”

Laura pulls back to look at Carmilla. “What?”

Grinning, Carmilla takes Laura’s hand and brings it up to her chest. It takes Laura a second for her brain to get past _oh my god Carmilla’s boob_ and realize that she can feel her heartbeat.

“You’re…your heart is beating. Why is your heart beating?”

“I always knew you were a little slow, but shouldn’t it be obvious?” Laura’s hand is still on her chest, slowly rising and falling with each breath she takes.

“But how? How is this possible?”

“I guess the sword just…consumed the supernatural part of me and regurgitated the rest,” she says with a shrug. It takes Laura a second before bursts into relieved laughter and collapses against Carmilla.

Laura takes her hand and threads their fingers together. “C’mon inside. I guess you don’t need an invitation now, yeah?” Laura looks back in time to see Carmilla roll her eyes.

“So, you gonna kick me out now that you have your roommate’s back?” Carmilla asks as they stop in front of her bed.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Laura replies as she pushes Carmilla onto the bed.

“Yeah, but I’d like to hear you say it.”

 

Sunlight filters through the window as they lie in bed together. Laura plays with Carmilla’s hand as she says, “I’m sorry.”

“What, for calling me a sociopath?” Carmilla jokes.

“No. Well, yes, that too. For the things that I said to you, for the way I treated you.”

“You were upset.” Laura can tell that Carmilla is getting uncomfortable with where this conversation is going. Her eyes are focused on a point on the ceiling and her jaw is clenched.

“That’s not an excuse. I should have seen it. I did see it, I just couldn’t get past my own pain. What she did to you—”

Carmilla cuts her off. “Yeah, well, it’s over now.”

Laura brings her hand up to Carmilla’s cheek. “Carm. Look at me?” She reluctantly makes eye contact.

“Just accept my apology okay? And next time we have a fight, don’t do something stupid and get yourself killed.”

Carmilla’s lips quirk up slightly. “I can do that.”


End file.
